Display devices are known making it possible to display a same hour in two different places. More particularly, document EP 1,031,895 describes a table clock comprising a cylinder on which a strip is arranged having, on its opposite rims, two displays of the same hour, on either side of a city display. This dual display makes it possible to virtually reproduce a single time zone above the world map positioned at the center of the strip.
Display devices making it possible to display at least two different hours are most generally used to display the hours corresponding to at least two different time zones. Such a display of hours may be done in different ways. It is first possible to provide, on the same main dial, two stationary dials each comprising an hour hand respectively displaying a given hour according to a time zone. This display device has the drawback of taking up significant space on the main dial. Two hour hands may also be provided at the center of a same dial displaying a first hour with a first hand, a rotating bezel being used to choose a time zone then display the second corresponding hour using the second hand on the bezel that is then stationary. However, the two hands at the center may make it more difficult to read the hour.
Another possibility is to use a rotating hand associated with the dial and a stationary index on the dial associated with a crown mounted rotating around the dial. The names of cities may be inscribed on the crown, making it possible to choose time zones. To take the summer time and winter time into account, in addition to time zones, it is possible to add, on the left of the name of the concerned city, a piece of information, such as an S for “summer” making it possible to read the summer time if applicable. However, the display device obtained may lack clarity, the hour not being clearly displayed using an index associated with a figure.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to offset these drawbacks, by proposing a display device enabling easy reading of the hours on two display organs for distinct hours.
Another aim of the present invention is to propose a display device allowing easy reading of the winter time and summer time.